Let it Be
by buffy-fan999
Summary: After causing choas in Scotland, Midnight goes and visit his old friend...Angel! This takes place right after The Midnight Challenge Chapter 3.


Angel Let it Be

Chapter 1: The Return

NOTE: Before reading this, you should read the first 3 chapters of The Midnight Challenge! It will make more sense that way!

Welcome to Los Angeles, California; the city of Angels, at least it used to be. Wolfram & Hart went down and so did L.A. all the way down to hell. Everyday you fight a new demon or a vampire, but it's all the same you can kill just about any demon with decapitation so all you need is an axe.

"Bloody Hell, mate just kill the damn thing." The most annoying man in the world said, as we stood in front of a vampire.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"What, _Liam_, can't be with the competition?"

"Well, _William_, this isn't a competition, this is a fight."

"Same damn thing. You need a little help with that vamp."

I did dust it, finally. For some reason vamps seem to be stronger than they used to be.

"What's the score now, four million to five million?"

"Spike, you really have to learn that all of this isn't a game."

"Well, Yogi Berra, The game isn't over until it's over."

Then I saw him in the distance, just standing there, drilling his eyes into my skull. There he was, after all these years. His trademark: Black and Darkness that's all that was in him. I saw Spike, he was just as shocked as I was, I knew he wasn't dead, but I defiantly wished it.

"Midnight!"

"It can't be him; he was killed in Germany in his sleep.

"No he wasn't."

"Well thanks for informing me."

"I wasn't sure."

I saw him walking towards just in a calm manner. He went through the debris still in an arrogant manner. I seen that grin on his face and I knew why he was here.

"Angelus, Spike. How are you, what's it been one-hundred years."

"You're not getting it." I bluntly told him.

"You just assume I'm here for that, I also wanted to kill you both, but just tell me where it is and you get to live longer."

"I kinda want to live, what do you want?" Spike stupidly asked.

"You know what, Angelus-"

"Angel."

"Fine, Angel will tell you all about it later. Tell your _girlfriend_ that she probably needs to take some pain killers for that wrist."

"Girlfriend?" I started. "What gir- Buffy, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing permanent, at least not yet, but that other Slayer, Kennedy, you know, the witch's girlfriend, won't be getting up anytime soon."

"You Bastard." Spike said with anger in his voice.

Before my eyes can flash, Midnight threw Spike into the air and town on the hard asphalt.

"So, Angel, are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"No."

"Alright then, see you later, and you might want to accompany Spike. Ta, Ta."

I went over to Spike and he was just coming out of it.

"Bloody hell, mate! Where is he?" Spike angrily said.

"He's gone, Spike."

"Then let's go after him."

"It's not that easy."

"The hell it's not."

"Yeah, Spike you are so right; especially with that gash in your head.

"Why are you so scared to go after this Pellick?"

"How are you not?! You remember what he did; I don't see how everyone thought he was dead.

"We need to go after him! Didn't you here what he said?"

"Yeah!" I said loudly. "I heard" Softly. "If we're going after him, we have to prepare."

"So, what's he after?"

Spike needed to know, but I couldn't tell him, he would do something stupid probably, so it's better to keep him in the dark.

"It doesn't exist."

"Then why are we worried about him getting it?"

"I meant it doesn't exist in our world."

"Then why is he looking here?"

"Uh, the portal to the world is in L.A."

I should have told him the truth. If he gets what he's looking for, God knows what he will do with it. I needed to go to bed, I seldomly ever get to sleep anymore. With all the noise, it's like World War II all over again. I know I should go after Midnight, but if he tries to fight me, he will defiantly win with me this tired.

I woke up the next morning felling refreshed then suddenly I heard something: gun shots and silence. I grabbed my coat and ran to the source of the sound; it was coming from the bank. I ran two blocks until I got to twenty-third street and there he was again. Midnight, he must have found out it was in the bank. This was going to be trouble; it's hard to say if anyone will walk out of that bank alive.

I ran as fast as I could into the building.

"Angelus! Thanks for telling me it was here." He said with that arrogant smile on his face.

"How'd you know it was here?"

"How'd I know it was in safety deposit box 108 and it was in L.A. National Bank?"

"Yeah."

"Your mind is, for right now, the least privet place you can think."

"Where'd you pick up the mind reading powers?"

"Ow, how naive you are, I've always had them."

"I can't let you have it."

"I hate to have to kill you, I really do. But I need it."

"If you wanted them, you would have taken them, why did you wait?"

"I wanted you to witness this wonderful moment where I finally get back the orb of Secilla. Why would you possible want to deprive me from this moment?"

"One of us isn't leaving here alive."

"Actually we both are. I'm not going to spoil my fun, because one of the kids wanted out of the sandbox. Well time to take care of business. I don't want you to spoil this moment, so I need you to stay right there."

I no choice but to stay, he's voodoo trick was too strong; there was nothing I could do. I watched him go into the safety deposit boxes, where they where. He ripped off the door and take out the box. He looked at it for a moment, trying to take it all in, what he had been searching for is finally here. He took out the orb and put it into his right hand and smashed it into his skin…wait. What?

"Why'd you do that, I thought that had been what you had been looking for." I asked him.

"It's a lot easier to control something when everyone else isn't trying to take it, don't you agree? So I absorbed, so I can use it."

"Well Ta-Ta for now!"

He exits the bank; as soon as he does the force keeping me there is gone. Not only is L.A. going to hell now, the whole world is!




End file.
